footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Henrikh Mkhitaryan
| cityofbirth = Yerevan | countryofbirth = Armenia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.78 m (5 ft 10 in) | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Roma (on loan from Arsenal) | clubnumber = 77 | youthyears = 1995–2006 | youthclubs = FC Pyunik | years = 2006–2009 2009–2010 2010–2013 2013–2016 2016–2018 2018– 2019– | clubs = FC Pyunik Metalurh Donetsk Shakhtar Donetsk Borussia Dortmund Manchester United Arsenal Roma (loan) | caps(goals) = 70 (30) 37 (12) 72 (38) 90 (23) 39 (5) 39 (8) 9 (3) | nationalyears = 2007– | nationalteam = Armenia | nationalcaps(goals) = 86 (29) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Henrikh Mkhitaryan (born 21 January 1989) is an Armenian professional footballer who plays for Serie A club Roma, on loan from Arsenal and captains the Armenian national team. Mkhitaryan plays mainly as an attacking midfielder, but can also be deployed as a wide midfielder. Born in Yerevan, Mkhitaryan began his senior career at local club Pyunik, and was instrumental in the side's success in domestic competition, winning four successive Armenian Premier League titles and an Armenian Cup. His success caught the attention of Ukrainian side Metalurh Donetsk, where he remained for a singular season before transferring to perennial Ukrainian Premier League champions and city rivals Shakhtar Donetsk in 2010, for a fee of €6.1 million. During his time at Shakhtar, Mkhitaryan became renowned for his goalscoring prowess and footballing intelligence, and gained comparisons to Zinedine Zidane. Mkhitaryan would register a goal involvement every 0.75 games at Shakhtar, including a league record goal scoring total of 25 in 2012–13, while also being named Ukrainian Premier League Footballer of the Year. After achieving a domestic double in three of his four seasons in Shakhtar, his exploits in Ukraine eventually attracted Bundesliga club Borussia Dortmund, who signed the player after protracted negotiations for a club-record fee of €27.5 million, Nmaking him the most expensive Armenian player of all time. In Germany, Mkhitaryan established himself as one of the best midfielders in Europe, with his creative and goalscoring abilities firing Dortmund to a DFL-Supercup in 2014. During the following campaign, he registered the most number of assists in the Bundesliga, with 15, which ranked him second for the most in Europe. However, after again featuring as a runner-up in the Bundesliga, Mkhitaryan relocated to England to join Manchester United in a deal worth £30 million (€34.3 million), becoming the first Armenian to play in the Premier League. Mkhitaryan's debut season saw him win the FA Community Shield, while also scoring the winner as United attained their first UEFA Europa League title. Mkhitaryan stayed a season and a half in Manchester, before lukewarm form and disillusionment with the club's footballing philosophy led him to sign for rivals Arsenal in a deal in 2018. Mkhitaryan has been a member of the senior side in his native country since 2007. He is Armenia's all-time top goalscorer, scoring 27 goals in 83 international matches, as well as registering their first hat-trick. He has been named Armenian Footballer of the Year seven times, being awarded the distinction every year since 2009 (with the exception of 2010). He was voted the CIS Footballer of the Year for 2012, making him the first Armenian footballer to be named the best player from post-Soviet countries. He received the award again for 2013. Honours Club ;Pyunik Yerevan *Armenian Premier League: 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 *Armenian Cup: 2009 *Armenian Supercup: 2007, 2009 ;Shakhtar Donetsk *Ukrainian Premier League: 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13 *Ukrainian Cup: 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13 *Ukrainian Super Cup: 2012 Borussia Dortmund *DFL-Supercup: 2014 Manchester United *FA Community Shield: 2016 *UEFA Europa League: 2016–17 External links *Henrikh Mkhitaryan profile at Transfermarkt Category:Midfielders Category:Players Category:Armenian players Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:FC Shakhtar Donetsk players Category:Borussia Dortmund players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:A.S. Roma players Category:FC Metalurh Donetsk players Category:FC Pyunik players Category:Serie A players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Armenian Premier League players Category:Ukrainian Premier League players